The Unfading Utopia!
by 0 Jordinio 0
Summary: A fan reward story - Follow the journey of Naruto, half devil descendant of Lancelot, Arturian Knight and wielder of Arondight. Read of his rise to power, his journey to becoming the king that rules over all. Only he could restore the lost Utopia. Word of warning for the frail of heart - this is a guilty pleasure at its finest. Oh, and don't forget the harem!


**Hey guys, back again. Kinda...**

 **Well, to be honest. This is more of a reward story. As a few of you probably know, at the urging of a few friends and fans I decided to try my hands at writing commissions. And I have to admit, it's going rather well. This story itself, as I said is a reward story I've decided to write in response to the milestone I just reached on that site. 100 fans, and I'll be updating this with another chapter every 100 fans on there I get.**

 **Oh, for those interested. My profile over there is Jordanm3003.**

 **Now a little bit about this story. It's the shameless wish fulfillment type of story, skipping over the early details and moving right on into the plot plot plot. So, I'd just like to say, don't take it too seriously. The plot itself wasn't really the big point of this story in the first place anyway.**

* * *

The 72 Demon pillars of the underworld. A collection of demon nobility that led the demonic armies of hell against heaven. The loyal followers of the ancient and powerful Lucifer.

They were a collection of histories worst. The very creators of sin. Those who indulged in it day in and day out until their very skins were seeped with their own debauchery.

They were oh so loyal – at the very least, until the realized what the war was costing them. There were no real changes of heart, the devils did not suddenly grow to become compassionate for the other races. They still stole, they still killed and they still very much raped and pillaged till their hearts content.

It was just they realized, if they followed Lucier to the end, there was a very high chance that none of them would be able to indulge in their sins as they so loved to embrace.

There was a great division in the 72 pillars. The old and new devil factions tore into each other with a ferocity unseen in their own enemies. Clash after clash, all for the pleasurable delights of their sins.

The old devil faction were those so lost in their sins of wrath and pride that they could not stop, they could not pull back. They could not allow for peace with the other factions. They lusted for their decimation.

The new devil faction were those of the devil species that had yet to lose themselves in their vices – yet blanched at the idea of throwing their lives away for a master that did not care and lose the ability to indulge within their vices.

Forever.

The once threw way war became a four way split. Heaven, the Fallen, the old devil faction led by Lucifer and the newly risen new devil faction. It was a four way stalemate that was not broken even with the rise of super devils such as Sirzechs Gremory and Ajuka Astaroth.

Inside every group however, there is always an anomaly. And for the 72 pillars, that anomaly was the devil house of Aiperos. Like all devils, they were beings who longed to sin – but unlike others devils, held steadfast to a code. A code of loyalty, of valiance, of chivalry and more.

They were the closest the devil species as a whole had to the valiant humans known as 'knights'. One of the largest and strongest families of devils, the heir of the family granted the title of Prince by the lord of devils, Lucifer himself for their steadfast loyalty to him and him alone even if they did not believe in his ideals.

One from the Aiperos house could not keep with his loyalty any longer though. With his bride to be fighting for the other side, Hashirama soon to be titled The Gallant was split between his code as a knight and the love for his beloved bride, Mito of the Gremory.

He chose the love of his life and turned against his clan. The very strongest of his clan, he slaughtered the ever loyal knightly devils down to the last and turned the tides of the very war himself.

It could almost be considered ironic that his soon to be daughter would eventually fall in love with and marry the descendant of the famous Arturian knight – Lancelot of the Lake. The wielder of the legendary blackened and demonic holy sword, Arondight.

But this was not the story of their epic love. Nor is it even about the gallant adventures of Hashirama himself. No, this story follows the tale of the result of their union. Their son.

The half breed who would change the world, forever.

This is the story, of Naruto Aiperos.

* * *

It was a sword of darkness and unfading light. So black in colour was the blade, it was as if light itself was sucked within its obsidian black darkness. Yet at the same time, around the edges of the intricate black blade – there was a flicker, a mere tiny shine of blue light that refused to be extinguished no matter how dark the blade became.

And it was this blade, swung with a contemptuous ease that parted the ocean of black flames conjured with the power of a dragon king that washed over its wielder.

Spiky blonde hair topped with bright crimson red highlights swayed almost gently as the wielder of Arondight, the legendary sword of the lake snorted, "Is that all?" deep blue slitted eyes peered up into the sky, unimpressed.

A hiss left the four winged man in the sky's mouth, an obsidian black scaled armour covering him from head to toe, "You damn shitty devil!" the fallen angel roared angrily, a spear of blue light forming in his right hand, "How dare you talk down to me like that! I am the Fallen Dragon King! I possess all the powers of Vritra! You cannot hope to match my power!" the visor of his draconian black helm shone with crimson malevolence and using his four wings, the armoured fallen jettisoned himself down towards his earthbound opponent, black flame surging out from his armoured hands, encasing his spear in an aura of powerful fire.

Naruto Aiperos sighed, slitted blue eyes rolling with boredom, "How useless," he said, voice flat. To challenge the wielder of Arondight, one of the legendary dragon slaying swords with the power of a dragon – how arrogant. Especially when the foolish fallen was both weaker than him already and failed to even make use of Vritra's power properly.

As always, Azazel was a fool. Just like the rest of the faction leaders, not one could do anything right. But then again, if Azazel wans't a fool, he wouldn't be here right now and taking be able to take one giant step towards his goals.

A feminine sigh of disappointment tingled through his ears, " _How dreadful, to use a powerful dragon such as Vritra's abilities for mere enhancement of physical ability...well that and the flames I suppose_ ," she sighed again and Naruto could see her in his minds eye, a pale skinned and petite beauty. Golden eyes rolling in annoyance and pale golden hair tied in a braid with a black ribbon. Clad in a short skirted black gothita strap dress and black stockings, " _I suppose I should not look a gift horse in the mouth, but it has been quite a while since you've had to put much effort into a fight and you're only going to grow much stronger after defeating this fool_." Arturia Pendragon, the fallen King of Knights, the spirit once trapped within Ardonight lamented.

Now she was Ardonight – the sword of his soul.

Nartuto rolled his eyes, lifting Ardonight into the air and pointing the black blade at the charging fallen angel, "Don't pout," he teased, a small smile tugging on his lips as an orb of black energy hummed into being at the tip of his blade, "He's just some fodder that got his hands on the Vritra's gears because of that moronic Azazel, Balance Breaker or not, the gap between me and this trash is too vast to be closed without the likes of Boosted Gear or Divine Dividing." With that said, he unleashed the energy he had been building up and the orb at the tip of his sword exploded upwards in a massive widespread beam of black energy.

The charging fallen didn't even have time to scream before the black power was upon him. It washed over his form and dissipated moments later, leaving the four winged fallen to drop to the ground harshly. Bleeding profusely, missing an arm and a leg, bald and blown literally out of his black armour.

There was a shimmer to his right, and to his eyes only Arturia appeared at his side, "Complacency is the enemy," she told him, glaring at the grounded fallen with contempt, "If you get too used to defeating weaklings like this, it may just mean your death against a stronger enemy."

Naruto rolled his eyes and began making his way over to the fallen who was by now crying pitifully, scrabbling at the dirt and trying to crawl away, not that he cared, he had no sympathy for this being, "Considering just why we hunted this guy down, I don't think me getting complacent beating on wimps is much of a problem," he retorted, stomping on the fallen's back and driving him into the dirt with enough force to crater the ground beneath his body when he reached him, "We need Vritra's power to make you stronger, we're strong together but as we are now, not even with Arondight and the dragon aspect you passed on to me when we became one can I come close to defeating the likes of Sirzechs Lucifer."

Many many centuries ago, at the battle were Arturia lost her life – Naruto's ancestor, Lancelot half mad from the grief of betraying his king and brothers in arms, defeated Gawain and blew onto the battlefield in an attempt to save her and make up for his betrayal arrived in time to find his king already dying, neither Naruto nor Arturia knew how he done it. But somehow, Lancelot managed to merge the spirit and soul of Arturia with his blade and passed it down to the son he had with Guinivere, beginning the eternal quest of his family. To restore her.

A warm hand on his cheek snapped him from his wandering thoughts and he turned to find the girl looking at him with kind, golden eyes, "I worry for you my love," she whispered affectionately, and he could feel the strength of her feelings for him, they were one after all, "You have taken up my dream of long ago and plan to take it to heights even I never dreamed of." The hints of fear he felt from her were very real.

They were talking about defeating the very gods of this world after all. But Naruto would not be denied – the rulers of the factions, those at the top of this world were failures. Utopia could not exist as long as they ruled. And so Naruto would defeat them and cast them down.

He would unite every faction as one and usher in an era of peace and prosperity, for everyone.

But he was nowhere near strong enough yet. Neither of them were, which was why he was hunting down this trash fallen angel in the first place. A fallen angel Azazel had trusted three of the four Vritra sacred gears with, who then went on to kill and steal the fourth and final piece its human container not long ago.

He had a plan and Vritra as the prison dragon was his ticket to completing that plan. Born from a human and a devil, Naruto was already a hybrid before he became one with Arturia and gained the dragon aspect she had in life.

With the potential of a human, the longevity of a devil and power of a dragon it was only a time before Naruto rose to the power he physically aspired to. But that was not enough, he had to empower Arturia, the weapon of his soul as well.

Arondight as a sword had the power to empower the user. Their speed, strength, durability, magical power, senses and so on. It was a demonic holy sword, tainted by Lancelot's descent into madness, a sword of both light and darkness, the perfect weapon against both angels and devils. And finally, it was a sword that had slain many dragons and gained the aspect of a dragon slaying sword through those acts of dragon slaying.

A very, very powerful weapon. But it was not a match for the likes of Excalibur, Gungnir and more. Arturia had to be made stronger, but how? The answer came to them easily enough, they would empower the sword like any mage would a normal sword.

But they would not limit themselves to paltry elements. They would add the strongest of powers to the blade. Something that would be impossible, if it weren't for Vritra's abilities as the prison dragon.

So, with the full moon above him. Naruto stabbed his black blade into the fallen beneath his boot, a black pillar of energy rising around him as he began the sacred gear extraction ritual, something he'd learned by watching this specific fallen angel when he stole the last piece of Vritra's prison from that young human fellow named Saji.

"Come Vritra!" Naruto roared loudly, his voice echoing for near miles. One by one, he extracted the four gears and combined them into one full sacred gear within him. It was only because each gear contained Vritra that it was possible. And when the black pillar died down, the fallen angel was gone, his very existence used as a sacrifice to form the combined sacred gear.

And when the light died down revealing Naruto's form once more, a light flush glazed over Arturia's features when she took him in. The young blonde's clothes had been blown apart from the power he released, but he was not nude. No, he was clad a pair of armoured black platelegs that led down into black form fitting greaves.

"What do you think?" he tossed a smirk at her.

Arturia actually gasped when she met his eyes. His sapphire blue eyes had always been a favourite of the once king of Britain, they were so blue they put the very summer sky to shame. So pure even when his pupils had become draconian slits upon their merging in soul. Now that purity was surrounded by an inky darkness, the whites of his eyes having become a pure obsidian black. They were...the perfect backdrop for blue of his eyes.

She gulped back a trail of saliva – usually she was much better controlled than this, even with him, the boy she loved more even than the kingdom she once had. The boy who had freed her from her prison and vowed to fulfil her dream for her.

But, the duality of purity and corruption was almost too much for her when it was present within this boy. He, was without a doubt – her one and only weakness. The only person she could and would ever be Arturia the girl with.

"I would very much like to have sex now," Arturia replied bluntly after a minute of composing herself, "Come to me within your mind when you teleport home...I'll be waiting." And with that said, her avatar disappeared.

Naruto let loose a chuckle, "Ah she's so repressed sometimes," It was quite funny. She had repressed all of her desires in life in an effort to be the perfect king, and she truly was the perfect king way back then. So when he exercised his desires – after she'd come to love him and he her, she was too chivalric to allow it to happen otherwise – the act of taking what he wanted kind of turned her on.


End file.
